world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
112613 JossikNull
garrisonedGuardian GG began trolling aibohphilicGapeseed AG at 17:16 -- 05:17 GG: Hey Null 05:17 GG: You remember that plant you got me? 05:17 AG: uh yeah why what's up 05:17 AG: also uh 05:17 AG: did you hear the news or 05:17 GG: what news? 05:18 AG: er 05:18 AG: you go first it's cool 05:18 GG: well -t k-nda 05:18 GG: bloomed 05:18 GG: there's th-s huge red flower on -t now 05:19 AG: oh? nice. your planet's environment must be a little nicer than where you were on alternia 05:20 AG: I was kinda worried it would die to be honest, but you took good care of it 05:20 GG: Yeah -t looks l-ke th-s planet -sn't qu-te as dead - thought 05:21 AG: that's good 05:21 GG: so what was your news? 05:21 GG: sounded -mportant 05:21 AG: don't get too attached to it though libby'll be yanking you away soon for your team so jack doesn't murderlize ya'll or whatever 05:21 GG: f-rst of all: 05:21 GG: who -s l-bby? 05:21 AG: here's a hint: whoever is the leader gets to go to their planet first so if you wanna figure out what the fuck is up with yours, let them know 05:22 AG: if I'd've known that I would've brought the posse to smash some cameras -_- 05:22 AG: uh 05:22 AG: libby's an alien 05:22 AG: there's four of them, three of whom are awake 05:22 GG: -'m assum-ng the others are PP and RC 05:22 AG: one is jack and he's a murderer but hey who hasn't killed someone before-- yeah PP 05:23 AG: rc is scarlett and she's a manipulative bitch 05:23 GG: Yeah - uh 05:23 AG: and libby is also a manipulative bitch 05:23 GG: -'ve spoken w-th scarlet 05:23 GG: -t d-dn't go well 05:23 AG: that's not a good idea, you should stop that 05:24 AG: I mean we had to bring her your body (this is the news btw) but you should avoid her if at all possible 05:24 GG: - m-ght have acc-dently started a l-ttle personal war between us or someth-ng 05:24 AG: apparently you threatened the 'queen' or something? so a bunch of people on our dream world-- 05:24 GG: wa-t wa-t 05:24 AG: wait, really? 05:24 GG: yeah 05:24 AG: uhm... I'm sure it's no big deal, dude 05:24 AG: she was pretty okay with sheltering you when the dersians were trying to climb your tower and kill the fuck out of you, so 05:25 AG: no hard feelings, maybe? 05:25 GG: also, queen? dream world? 05:25 GG: ders-ans? 05:25 AG: oh 05:25 AG: uh yeah 05:25 AG: you have another body 05:25 GG: whoa what 05:25 AG: it's on another planet called derse 05:25 AG: all of us have them, they go to two places 05:25 AG: also, so do the humans 05:25 AG: also we're not playing against the humans, we're playing with them 05:25 GG: well - knew that last part 05:25 AG: we all go to these other bodies in these other planets when we sleep 05:26 GG: also, why were the ders-ans try-ng to k-ll me? 05:26 AG: apparently you threatened the queen? idk, I'd never even heard of a queen before 05:26 GG: well, see-ng as ne-ther have - 05:26 GG: - have a pretty good guess where they got that -dea 05:27 AG: what, scarlett? idk man you're kinda like, chump change to her right now 05:27 GG: oh okay 05:27 AG: she's a crazy bitch, for sure, but I don't think you'd be worth her time 05:27 GG: she sounded pretty ser-ous when she treatened me 05:28 AG: no offense or anything but they're kinda like leagues above us 05:28 GG: "01:10 RC: - w-ll f-nd you wherever you sleep <3 01:11 RC: And - w-ll r-p your body l-mb from l-mb and feast on your bones. <3 01:11 RC: And then -'ll take whatever you own, and use -t to k-ll everyone you love. <3" 05:29 AG: hahaha wow 05:29 AG: scarlett confirmed for murder psycho bitch 05:29 GG: yup 05:29 AG: and my dream body's probably addicted to her creepy body fluids, nice 05:29 GG: wha 05:29 AG: long story don't worry about it 05:30 GG: okay, no 05:30 GG: too late for me not to worry 05:30 GG: what the fuck d-d she do 05:31 AG: uhm okay so apparently some of the aliens are dead but still have other bodies or something? 05:31 AG: and in their blood... or.... idk what? there's a fluid that they call 'stims' 05:31 AG: or maybe just two of them have them idk 05:32 AG: anyway they affect you positively but also addict you, the end 05:32 GG: so psychob-tch made you dr-nk her blood 05:33 AG: 'offered me her body juices in a nice glass and I chose to drink it' but yes 05:33 AG: I mean she didn't tell me what it was obviously 05:33 AG: she was just like 'hey sami, hey null, are you guys thirsty MWAHAHAHAH ROFL etc' 05:34 GG: -s sam- one of the humans? 05:34 GG: - dont th-nk -'ve met her yet 05:35 AG: yeah she's actually pretty cool but don't tell her I said that 05:35 AG: arcaneArtisan iirc 05:35 GG: hehe okay 05:36 GG: so uh 05:36 GG: anyth-n else go-n on? 05:37 AG: you're about to be put on a team? 05:37 AG: you don't really get to pick the team, libby does it 05:37 GG: wa-t really 05:37 AG: team leader gets to go to his planet first with the people 05:37 GG: wow so 05:37 GG: -'m already on a team 05:37 AG: yeah probably 05:37 GG: but - had no -dea l-bby was organ-z-ng them 05:37 AG: I mean I wouldn't really have chosen to be on balish's team, things are kinda messy between us right now 05:37 GG: what happened? 05:38 AG: yeah she has her spooky mysterious Reasons or some shit 05:38 AG: ugh 05:38 AG: well 05:38 AG: stuff 05:38 GG: Ok -'ll just leave that alone 05:39 AG: ehehe thanks 05:39 GG: - can certa-nly understand be-ng annoyed at bal-sh 05:39 AG: just, you probably definitely don't want to hear about it so w/e 05:40 AG: because of uh reasons 05:40 AG: I heard about 05:40 AG: er 05:40 AG: nothing important 05:40 GG: ...okay 05:41 GG: oh hey some cool news on my s-de of th-ngs 05:42 GG: - f-lled a quadrant 05:43 AG: oh! awesome! which one 05:43 GG: me and tlaloc are moiraiils now 05:43 AG: oh 05:43 AG: ugh 05:43 AG: /really/? him??/ 05:43 GG: yeah 05:43 AG: gross dude why 05:43 GG: he's pretty cool 05:44 GG: and we work really well together 05:44 AG: yuck 05:44 AG: I was courting him black for like, a day 05:44 GG: yeah - heard 05:44 AG: he said I was too nice, fuck him 05:45 AG: now I'm uh 05:45 AG: well things are complicated, I'm trying to keep my uh 05:45 AG: reproductive quadrants open until 05:45 AG: things 05:45 AG: settle down 05:45 GG: ...okay 05:45 GG: - gotcha 05:46 AG: not that we're in a big rush or anything considering there's no reason to reproduce but w/e 05:46 GG: okay 05:46 GG: are you okay? 05:46 GG: you're act-ng k-nda we-rd 05:47 AG: I mean dude the world ended we should all be acting weird 05:47 AG: everything kinda sucks now bro 05:47 GG: yeah, - guess -t does 05:47 GG: but maybe the reward for beat-ng -t -s th-ngs go back to normal? 05:48 AG: I mean I don't think so 05:48 AG: from what I hear we make a new world not fix the old one 05:48 GG: really? 05:48 AG: idk how we could fix meteors razing the entire planet anyway 05:49 AG: yeah I mean idk how much of what people say is bullshit but w/e 05:49 GG: Well - gotta say mak-ng a new world sounds pretty cool 05:49 AG: you could try talking to jack sometime when he's online but that's probably pretty dangerous 05:49 GG: Why would you say - should talk to jack? 05:49 AG: or libby, I guess, I'm probably being too hard on her for unrelated reasons 05:49 AG: he knows a lot about the game 05:50 AG: he beat it on his own, actually 05:50 GG: l-terally everyone -'ve talked to says he's really fuck-ng eve-l 05:50 AG: no idea why he didn't just stay in his world and leave our game alone but w/e 05:50 GG: also, go-ng to l-bby -sn't really an opt-on for me 05:50 AG: I mean he's a psychopathic murderer, but he certainly tends to lie and friend-steal less than the other aliens I've talked to 05:51 GG: Why exactly are you defend-ng h-m? 05:51 GG: from what -'ve heard, he plans on tak-ng your eyes 05:51 GG: l-ke out of your head 05:51 AG: yeah we'll cross that bridge when we get there 05:51 GG: - see 05:51 AG: at least he didn't steal my best friend 05:51 AG: or get me addicted to body juice 05:51 GG: Who stole your best fr-end? 05:52 AG: idk he just seems to be the most transparent of all of them, that's all 05:52 AG: he may be a crazy murderer but he's totally up front about it 05:52 AG: as long as you approach him with that knowledge and don't let him play any games with you you should be okay 05:52 GG: ah -'m assum-ng l-bby -s the one you are refer-ng to 05:52 AG: yeah 05:52 AG: it's 05:52 AG: a long story that's probably not mine to tell, ask balish if you want 05:52 GG: ah 05:53 GG: yes, he sa-d he's been talk-ng to her a lot 05:53 AG: bitch 05:53 GG: hm 05:53 AG: ugh she's so 05:53 AG: fucking unreasonable 05:53 GG: yeah -m not on the best of terms w-th her e-ther 05:54 AG: you should probably work on that 05:54 GG: -'m try-ng 05:54 AG: for anyone not in my shoes she's probably a very powerful ally 05:55 AG: though approaching her in that regard is likely not a good idea, she seems 05:55 AG: remarkably, painfully, stupidly just like a normal girl 05:55 GG: yeah -'m pretty fuck-ng aware of that 05:55 AG: she may be old immmortal and possibly dead but she's so fucking like hilariously romcom obtuse it's not even funny 05:56 GG: yes - am fuck-ng aware 05:56 GG: mov-ng on 05:56 GG: anyth-ng else -mportant happen-ng? 05:57 AG: I mean everything happening is important pretty much but I think I covered all of the bases 05:58 GG: ok cool 05:58 GG: so uh 05:58 GG: how are you do-n? 05:58 AG: oh, man, shitty 05:58 AG: for reasons previously listed 05:58 AG: I'm sorry but I should actually probably head out, I want to explore beneath deck some more 05:58 GG: Beneath deack? 05:59 GG: are you on a boat or someth-ng? 05:59 AG: airship, yeah 05:59 GG: whoa cool 05:59 AG: we're on vejant's planet 05:59 GG: so -t -S poss-ble to go to other players planets! 05:59 GG: awesome 06:00 AG: yeah, I mentioned that 06:00 GG: oh r-ght you d-d 06:00 AG: whoever is team leader gets to go to theirs first with everyone 06:00 GG: - k-nda m-ssed that part 06:00 GG: we k-nda got a b-t s-detracked 06:00 AG: ehehe I only mentioned it twice dude haha 06:01 AG: but yeah try to stay out of trouble 06:01 AG: maybe try talking to jack 06:01 GG: wow that was 06:01 GG: contrad-ctory 06:01 AG: and maybe idk try apologizing to so and rc? sounds like you might need to 06:01 AG: ehehe maybe so 06:01 GG: -'m not apolog-z-ng to RC 06:02 GG: -t's a b-t to late for that 06:02 AG: hey man you do you but until you get more powerful it might be a good idea to at least fucking lie if you don't mean it 06:02 AG: she kinda has your dream body 06:02 AG: and your dream body is 100% your body and it's an important body and you'd do well to keep that in mind 06:02 GG: -f my dream body d-es, does my wak-ng one d-e? 06:02 AG: idk do you want to find out? 06:02 GG: -'m cop-ng w-th one eye 06:02 GG: -'m sure - can manage one body 06:03 AG: /:> if you say so bro 06:03 AG: alright, take care 06:03 GG: You too -- aibohphilicGapeseed AG gave up trolling garrisonedGuardian GG at 18:03 --